Destiny's Fate
by HalfDemonLuvr
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends since Kindergarten but in their Sophmore year it all changes and they start to ponder their feelings toward each other. Are they destined to be friends or lovers?
1. Back To School

This is my first story like this. I'm open for suggestions NO RUDE COMMENTS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters. If I did I would a) not be a virgin b) not be at my computer now I would be making out with Inuyasha and c) be dyeing my hair like Inuyasha's. But I don't own them so I can't.

Kagome's POV

"Bye Mom!" I said as I got out of the car. It was my first day back to school. I looked around and as my eyes crossed the stairs I seen a familiar face sitting there curled up with a red and black messenger bag sitting beside him.

"Hey handsome!" I said as I ran over to Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome!" he said smiling up at me. We had been friends since Kindergarten but we had just gotten closer this past few years.

"Have you finished that book I asked you to read?" I asked him.

"Yes and if you ask me it was so sad."

"Why is that?" I asked him not getting the picture.

"They ruined such a good friendship for love, blah." He said sticking out his tongue.

"Why are you so against love? Plus, if two friends truly love one another they should be together" I said as the bell rang. I got up and went straight to my locker. I couldn't believe I had just told him that. I turned very red remembering the dream I had dreamed the night before. _Inuyasha and I were sitting on the beach and he leaned in to kiss me. I didn't dare pull away and we kissed for a while and then he ran his hands through my long hair. Surprisingly his claws didn't hurt me. He then grabbed my hand and we got up and walked off. _

I opened my locker and began to put my books in.

Inuyasha's POV

I was sitting on the steps waiting on Kagome to arrive. I was thinking of a dream I had dreamed of the night before. We were sitting on the beach and I looked over at her. Her beauty was too much to resist so I leaned in to kiss her. Thankfully she didn't pull away, that would have been a nightmare. We started kissing and when we stopped I ran my fingers through her beautiful long black hair being careful with my claws. I grabbed her hand and we stood up and walked off.

"Hey handsome!" a voice called that made me smile.

"Hey Kagome!" I said looking up at her. I couldn't help but smile because this beautiful woman just called me handsome. I wanted to kiss her then and there but I knew I couldn't.

"Have you finished that book I asked you to read?"

"Yes and if you ask me it was so sad." I told her but I knew deep down I was lying. I really loved the plot it had.

"Why is that?"

"They ruined such a good friendship for love, blah." I said sticking out my tongue. Trying to pretend to be disgusted.

"Why are you so against love? Plus, if two friends truly love one another they should be together" she said apparently mad. At that very moment before I could protest the stupid bell rang. _Damn that bell_. I got up and went to my locker. "I wish I lived in that story" I thought as I grabbed my books and walked to first period.

Kagome's POV

The rest of the day went by quickly as if it was fast forwarded, until it was time for lunch. While in line Inuyasha came up behind me and put his arms around my waist n smelled my hair, thinking I didn't notice but I did. I smiled then realized people were looking at us weird and I turned around.

"Hey Inuyasha! What was that for?" I said.

"I er.. don't know what got into me then..." he said turning VERY red.

"Okay then." I said turning red also.

We sat down near Songa and Miroku, which were not near the preps or jocks yet, it was closer to the nerds and the others, just like them. They had no labels because it was just a mix and they had no label, that's how they like it.

Inuyasha's POV

The day went by quickly and in a blur. I walked into the lunchroom at lunchtime and I seen Kagome across the room. She looked just so beautiful standing there. I couldn't help but smile, I needed to touch her, to hold her, right then and there. I walked up behind her and before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around her. Her hair smelled so good, like oranges. She used an orangey type of shampoo. People were staring at us, I didn't care though. All of a sudden she turned around. She was just too cute I smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha! What was that for?" she asked and her cheeks were slightly red.

"I er.. Don't know what got into me then..." I said turning even redder, if that was possible.

"Okay then." she said turning even redder.

We went and sat at our usual table, as far away from the preps and jocks as possible.

Songa's POV

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down, both VERY red. Wonder what happened?

"He put his arms around her up in line! He likes her and it's so obvious to everyone but him and Kagome!" Miroku whispered informing me of what happened.

"Duh! She loves him too. Play along" I whispered back.

"What's all the whispering about?" Inuyasha said looking so confused.

"Well um.. Miroku and I want to be alone today." I said as I winked to Kagome n pinched Miroku's butt.

We got up and walked off.

Miroku's POV

Songa pinched my butt! YaY! Oh yeah, isn't it obvious Inuyasha and Kagome are meant to be!

Inuyasha's POV

After they left me and Kagome looked at each other and burst out laughing. She put her hand on the table right next to mine and touched mine, I don't know if it was purposely. To be sure I put my hand on the seat space in between us and her hand followed a few moments later. We both stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes. I knew at that instant we were destined to be more than friends, I don't know if she did and I had to show her somehow. I knew it was destiny's fate, so I grabbed her hand.

Kagome's POV

After they left Inuyasha and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. I put my hand up beside his in hope they would "accidentally" touch, which I know wasn't like me but I couldn't help it!

We laughed so hard we shook and they touched. He moved his hand down on the seat space on the bench beside us. I moved my hand after he moved his. We stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes, and he grabbed my hand and moved away after a moment. I knew at that moment we were destined to be more than friends, I didn't know if he did and I had to show him somehow. At that moment I knew it was destiny's fate.


	2. Peaceful Sleeping

Sorry that it's up so late I have been SO busy! Okay to start this off after the first day I had 5 reviews. I was SO excited that people had such nice things to say! The worst review I got was from InuyashaMaster, which wasn't all that bad. They just corrected me on my spelling of Sango's name (I spelled it, Songa, stupid me.) I had asked one of my friends about it and he was tired, so he spelled it wrong accidentally. He went to correct me after I posted Chapt. 1 but it was already posted so I couldn't do anything. Also, InuyashaMaster said I shouldn't write through Inuyasha and Kagome's POVs and I should write it in 3rd person. I am going to try that this story, everyone please message me which style you like better. I would love to thank: CheyTown, LikeableNot14, LightOfHeaven, SlummyRedDragon, InuBaby2, and Kag-15-Neko for their lovely compliments which I am honored by. I am so happy to have such nice compliments! Dances I would like to thank InuyashaMaster for the correction on spelling. Raven-FanBoy (aka David) shut up! Ha for those of you who read his comment he is my brother n was messing around (the evil boy). Please stick with me on this story people! I will try to post one a day but I am leaving for the beach next Sunday so I might try and post 2 a day for the week I am gone. Gets into writing mode Okay enough talking.. ON WITH THE STORY!

After lunch they only had four classes left. The first three flew by blur but the last class of the day was in slow motion. Kagome walked into class and sat beside Inuyasha. He turned red as she did so. They were both silent and every moment of silence they both grew redder and redder. Kagome finally decided to break the silence by asking a stupid question she knew the answer to.

"Are you still giving me a ride home on your bike today?"

"No." He said smiling slightly.

"What? Why not? My mom thinks you are and you know she works in the afternoons and can't come get me!" Kagome said getting mad.

"Relax Kagome! I mean YOUR not going home. You're going to my house to hang out and work on that science report with me." he said laughing.

"Oh okay." Kagome said smiling and becoming embarrassed.

After the last class of the day Kagome was at her locker and Inuyasha snuck up beside her. He leaned up against the locker beside hers and smiled at her.

"Ready to go Kag?"

"Almost let me grab some books." She grabbed a few books and threw them into her bag. A small note fell into her bag but she didn't see it. They headed out to the bike rack and Inuyasha undid the chain on it's wheel. He climbed on the seat and gestured for her to get on the front of the bike.

"Don't wreck Inu!" she said fearfully.

"And let you get hurt? Ha! I won't as long as you don't let me hit anything okay?"

"I won't!" she promised.

They were riding down the street and she was thinking to herself about how cute he was. She turned around to look at him.

"What do I have something on my nose?" he asked, while twitching his nose like an idiot, after a few moments.

"No." she giggled, "It's just that.. well... I mean..." She was trying to tell him how she felt but was interrupted when the bike hit a stop sign and she fell off and hit her head.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Thankfully they were by his house. He picked the bike up off her and rolled it into his yard to pick up later. He bent down and picked Kagome up and carried her bridal style into his house.

"Has she become your mate so soon? I figured you wouldn't get her as your mate for a few more years." Sesshomaru said.

"No." growled Inuyasha as he carried her up the stairs. He laid her down across his bed. He went and called her mother about what happened. He promised her Kagome would call as soon as she woke up after he made a deal with her mom. He went and sat on his computer for a little while after doing his homework. Around 9:30 he heard a slight whimper from Kagome as she woke up. She stretched out and then opened her eyes.

"How'd I get here?" she asked in confusion. He explained the whole thing to her and she called her mom who told her to stay there for the night since the streets in their city were so dangerous at night. They started their project for science. Kagome opened up a book to find a note that had fallen in there. She opened it and read "Dear Kagome, I love you more than anything in this world. I only wish you knew it. I am too scared to let you know it in person so I decided to write this. It was recently I realized why I always stared at you, or the reason I was always drawn to you as more than a friend. I have wanted to ask you out but I knew better than to until the time is right. One day I will and I want you to know if Kouga EVER touches you I will kill him in an instant. Please don't go with anyone to the back to school dance until I have asked you. You will know who I am I promise. If you wish to write me a note tape it under the table you sit at during lunch. Love, Me"

"Wow" she muttered under her breath. Inuyasha took the note from her and read it.

"Wow. What are you going to do Kags?"

"I don't know, I will wait to find out who it is. And why have you been calling me Kag so much lately?"

"I don't know I thought it was a lot like you."

"What?"

"I don't know it just sounds... I don't know..."

Kagome giggled. "Well... I should call my mom..." After she got off the phone with her mom she looked at the clock and realized why her mom told her to just stay there for the night. Thankfully it was a Friday and she could. "Inuyasha is it really okay if I stay here?"

"Of course unless... uh.. you don't want too."

"I do Inuyasha." She turned very red upon saying so.

"Okay well since it's so late just lay down in the bed and I will sleep in the chair. We'll get a fresh start tomorrow."

"Okay" She sighed, "Hey Inu? You do know I don't care we can split the bed so you won't be so uncomfortable."

"No that's okay Kagome. I don't want to seem.. well you know."

"I offered just come on I really don't care as long as I don't have to sleep in this skirt."

"Sure thing." Inuyasha smiled. He went over to his closet and pulled out some pajama pants he couldn't wear, they were from when he was merely a pup. He also grabbed a shirt of his, he knew it's be big on her but he also knew she liked baggier clothing.

"Here Kags" He said handing them to her.

"Thanks so much Inuyasha." she said.

When she came back she looked so beautiful in his clothing. He lay there thinking on how he loved seeing her in his clothes and coming to lay down beside him. When she laid down she rolled over and looked at him, half asleep already.

"G'night Inuyasha. Thanks again."

"You welcome and g'night." He said and she smiled at him and he leaned in closer to her face. She smiled knowing what was coming next. He got too nervous to do anything so he got a shocked look on his face and said "HELLO!" in a hyper little kid voice. Kagome laughed so hard.

"You goofball goodnight." She said, she leaned in and kissed him knowing he chickened out on the first move. She rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams consisted of her and Inuyasha at a wedding alter. He looked magnificent. Then it flashed over and she was holding two pups and so was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was dreaming much like the same thing except his dream started off with him and Kagome at a restraunt, they both looked to be 18, he got down on one knee and pulled 11 real roses and one plastic one out. "Kagome when the last rose dies, I will stop loving you." Kagome knew it was corny but was still very flattered. "Will you marry me?" he said smiling as he pulled a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket. "Yes!" she cried and everyone there applauded as they kissed their first time as an engaged couple.

Sometime during the night, most likely when Inuyasha was dreaming of proposing, his arm wrapped around her waist and she scooted closer to each other and that is how they slept so peacefully that night.


	3. Deadly Attack

First off I want to thank lightofheaven for their review. I tried reviewing your story but it wouldn't let me, (grr) so if you are reading this (hopefully you are) it rox! Update SOON, hopefully before Sunday though.

Which reminds me my sweet readers, on Sunday (June 26, 2005) I am leaving for Orange Beach, Alabama! I will be gone for a week (until July 3,2005). I will take my notebook with me and write a chapter each day (hopefully one a day) and I will post them all either Sunday night, late, or Monday morning. Thanks so much for all you who read these and PLEASE review! Also, if you would like to you could e-mail me at if it won't let you. Also, tell me if you like my story best in 3rd person view, or in a character's POV.

Also, I want to thank Cloudstrife777 for their review and Kag-15-Neko and InuyashaMaster for reviewing both Chapters 1 and 2! I love it when people review every time YAY! Now onward with the story!

Kagome woke up at sunrise and smiled. She loved where she was, even though it took her a moment to figure out exactly where she was. She didn't dare move because somehow Inuyasha's arm was around her waist. She laughed figuring he moved it there in his sleep not realizing it. She thought of her dream, it was so weird because someone else somewhere dreamed that exact same thing. Her father told her when she was just a little girl that her dreams were linked to some one else's, most likely a demon or hanyou. She wasn't sure whom but her guess was Inuyasha, since most of her dreams featured him. She rolled over and looked at him. _'He is so cute when he's asleep' _She reached up and played with his dog-ears, which caused him to awaken. He smiled at her and was so happy to be lying beside her and waking up to her sweet face. She noticed he was awake and quickly pretended to be asleep, then she faked waking up.

"Hey Inu, how long have you been awake?" She pretend yawned.

"That's not an appropriate question the question is, how long have YOU been awake Kagome?" He smiled.

She looked at him weirdly and got up and looked her dirty clothes over. They had holes on the back of her shirt neither of them had noticed. He seen this and walked over to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans then handed them to her. She smiled and thanked him then headed towards the bathroom to change. 'Should I ask her out soon or make her wait for another anonymous note?' he thought. 'I'll send one more next week and ask her next weekend because she's having that party and everyone is most likely to crash out in her garage.' Just as he finished that thought she walked out and he wanted so bad then to kiss her but restrained himself. He wondered how many times a day he will think about her in his clothes.

"Okay let's work on this project Inu." she said smiling at him while thinking to herself about how much she wished he would ask her out. Also, that idea scared her because Koga (once again if it's spelled wrong do NOT attack me! I haven't seen his name spelled out that many times) was in love with her. She knew if he laid a hand on her Inuyasha would attack him and for that she was thankful but on the other side of that she didn't want blood shed over her.

After working hard all day she looked at the clock and knew she had to head home. The thought of walking alone scared her but she pushed the fear to the back of her mind. She hugged Inuyasha good-bye, which made them both turn red, and started home. She had on Inuyasha's clothes and hers in her bag and she received weird looks from her fellow classmates that she passed. She didn't mind until someone grabbed her from behind and drug her into the near by bushes.

Back At Inuyasha's House

"So I see your mate left already Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said sourly to his half brother.

"Yes, but she isn't my mate."

"Yet, the way you two looked this morning I wouldn't think any other way."

"You spied in my room?"

"No I didn't I walked in to tell you it was time to wake up but decided to let you two love birds sleep. My advice to you is to go after her I feel a threatening presence about 50 feet away."

Inuyasha ran out the door and seen Kagome being pulled into the bushes. He dove after her and seen Kouga with his hand over her mouth.

"Get your hand off her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Well I will leave you to ponder for a week sorry! I will post AS SOON AS I GET BACK! I plan for this to be a LONG story and go through their high school years and so on. It will be GOOD though no sad ending only happy endings. :-D I hope I can do that pray I have the energy to keep with it!


	4. The Battle

I am back from vacation and I am going to try and update frequently. I wrote a lot down there, mostly on the porch looking at and listening to the ocean. For any one who cares I had a lot of fun.

SlummyRedDragon: They won't let you post author's notes and that's why it didn't have much info. in it. I had to let yall know I was going away for a week some how also. It was supposed to lead to today's chapter. Which you ALL need to go easy on me for it's my first fight scene so it may suck.  
I want to thank:

LightOfHeaven

Cloudstrife777

FanGirlFriday

Bubblez4Ya

Kag-15-Neko

Raven657

SweetInuLuver

oOnat-chanOo (hope the O's are right!)

"Koga! Get your hands off her now or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why? Is it because she's your mate now, you stupid mutt?"

"No, I mean, she's not, but..." Inuyasha said getting confused and angrier by the second.

"I seen you two last night. She's wearing YOUR clothes today mutt!"

"My clothes ripped when I fell!" Kagome yelled in protest.

"Silly girl, you should have come to me. This mutt isn't worth your time." Koga said trying to pull Kagome to him.

"He's better than you!" she yelled and kicked him between the legs.

Koga shoved Kagome away forcefully, cursing under his breath. She fell into Inuyasha. He held her close, kissed the top of her head, and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, I'll take care of him."

Kagome nodded her head. She hated blood to be shed, especially over her, but she knew Koga deserved it. She also knew once Inuyasha got his claws on Koga that Koga wouldn't come out of the fight without a black eye and scars.

Inuyasha was yelling at Koga clawing away at his flesh. He threw Koga against a tree and punched him in his left eye. Koga shoved Inuyasha back and clawed through his arm, causing it to bleed.

Kagome watched in horror as her precious Inuyasha was attacking Koga as if to kill him. She flung herself at Inuyasha, pulling him to the ground. He kept trying to get up and chase Koga, who was running away whimpering like a little pup, even after he was out of sight. Kagome, trying to calm Inuyasha, kissed him. His eyes turned from red to amber and he smiled. He moved his arms so they wrapped around her waist and they laid there in the grass until they had strength to move.


	5. Writing The Note

Hey guys I just posted chapter 4 so here is chapter 5 because I can't sleep because I have a fear of a frog attacking me now. There was a frog sitting on my wall so I sprayed it with David's, my friend, axe spray he gave me and then tricked the frog into the bathroom and trapped him under a box so tomorrow I can figure out how to get rid of him. I do NOT like frogs, because they are gross creatures. Even a hanyou as strong as I cannot stand them, but then again it may be the pup in me's curiosity. Okay here's chapter 5 (even if it IS 3:42 AM!)

That night as Kagome laid in her bathtub thinking she couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. She got out, got dressed, and stretched out across her bed. She picked up the phone and called Sango and told her the weekend's details. She also told her of the note she found.

"Oh my god Kagome! Is it any more obvious? Inuyasha likes you, he always has! It seems to me you like him too."

"Really? Do you think he does?"

"Duh! Come on admit it, you like him too!"

"Never!" Kagome laughed. Just then the song off of Hercules, 'Won't Say I'm In Love', popped into her head so she burst out in song. That sent them both into a fit of giggles.

The next morning at school things were quiet between Inuyasha and Kagome. So quiet they heard Kikiyo (sp sorry if it's not right. Understand the lateness of this story.) pass by them and make the remark "Mutt and his girlfriend must of gotten into a fight."

By lunch though they were closer than ever. Of course, Miroku was totally clueless. The whole lunch period Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing.

"Okay, what's up with you two?" Miroku questioned a week later.

"What do you mean?" they said in unison.

"Don't play stupid you guys! For the last week yall have been all over each other!"

They both turned red and ate lunch silently. The next few months went like that, Inuyasha and Kagome flirting. Miroku eventually figured out everything that happened. Sango told him, of course. They has been hanging out alone a lot more, since Inuyasha and Kagome did. The only reason Koga and Kikiyo stopped tormenting them was because they met in one of their classes and hit it off. Only a week later they stated dating, which brings us to the day they announced their relationship.

Inuyasha was very quiet during lunch, which caused Kagome to worry. Miroku noticed and took action.

"Hey Inuyasha, let's go sit over there and talk for a few okay?" Miroku said.

"Sure." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Okay. Sweetie I'll see you next period." Miroku said turning to Sango (A/N: I would hope he meant Sango and didn't call Inuyasha sweetie lol) and kissing her on the cheek and then walking off with Inuyasha.

"Well," Sango said turning red, "last night Miroku said he had a huge crush on me and asked me to go to the pep rally and football game with him next week, since you canceled your party. He also wanted me to be his girlfriend!"

"Oh my god Sango!" Kagome squealed being happy for her friend.

_'Now only if I could get Inuyasha to like me' _Kagome thought.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Inuyasha will ask you out soon." Sango said as if reading her mind.

"Really? I hope so. By the way I got a new note in my locker!" Kagome said handing the not to her friend.

"My Dearest Kagome,

I wanted you to know I'm always thinking of you. Today I hope to confess my identity to you. Look for a note in your locker this afternoon.

Love Always,

Me"

"Aw!" Sango said thinking about how dumb Kagome is for not realizing who wrote it.

With The Boys

"Congrats on getting Sango!" Inuyasha said being happy for his friend.

"Yeah, thanks. Really thought what's wrong with you today."

"I am going to put a note into Kag's locker telling her to meet me in the park after school. I want to ask her through a poem."

"Here, I'll help."

The boys sat there the whole lunch period trying to write a poem. Inuyasha was nervous but satisfied with the results, even though Miroku was no help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was a long chapter. I will post the next TWO I already have written for you tomorrow because I am very, very tired. So hope you enjoyed these last two I just typed up for yall. Goodnight. -HalfDemonLuvr


	6. The Question

BloodSpillerInuLuver: Thanks! Here, it is updated:-D

D3m0nSlay3r: YaY! I'm glad:-D

Monk-of-the-Kazana: Thanks, I guess I overlooked the spelling of Koga. :-( I wasn't sure on Kikyo though. They are in modern times simply because I put them there. It is an alternate reality of the show in Katie's head. :-D

SweetInuLover: YaY!

LightOfHeaven: YaY for updates! Yeah I seen something about the new story I think I seen the prologue, not sure though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Kagome was ready for the day to end but when it came she was shocked.

"See you tomorrow Inuyasha!" Kagome said. He had told her he had plans, which was weird.

'Oh well, Ill read tonight.' Kagome thought. She opened her locker and inside was a single rose. Taped to the locker door was a sheet of paper. Kagome opened it and read:

The way you laugh,

The way you talk,

The way you walk,

Your presence makes it hard to talk,

You brains and beauty drive me wild,

Your personality makes me smile,

There's no one I'd rather be with than you,

So if you care at all,

Meet me at the park bench at half past four,

Hope to see you there.

Love Always,

Me

Kagome ran home and redid her hair and ran to the park. She looked around and seen Inuyasha sitting on the park bench. Kagome smiled, turning red, and ran to him.

"Let's walk." he said turning very red.

It was quiet until they got to the swings and Kagome broke the silence, "So, it was you?"

"Y... Yeah." Inuyasha said getting embarrassed.

"don't be embarrassed." she said leaning over and brushing his hair off his face. He smiled and then she realized it was okay to do exactly what she wanted. She leaned closer and kissed him. She moved away and he looked at her as if begging her to kiss him again. She sat down in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, which lead to them making out.

After they made out for a few minutes, to them a few was five or so, they stood up and walked hand in hand towards a big field where they sat.

"So, it was you," Kagome said once more, "The poem you wrote was sweet." She smiled.

"Thanks, it took me all lunch period" he laughed and turned red, "So, you know the game is next Saturday and the pep rally is Friday? Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go and be my date?"

"I'd love too!" she said and hugged him.

He smiled and she laid in his arms out there for hours before returning home.


	7. The Date

Okay, second chapter tonight and it's 1 AM and I am still ticking! YaY! No promises but maybe one more after this!

Yes, some of the new characters I made up are based on real people. Steve is not though. The whole bass drum incident is written for the simple purpose of getting back at my school's bass drummer, even though he won't read this. Ha Ha. Also, the reason I added dirt bikes in this is because I ride and thought it would be awesome. Please Review!

"Goodnight Inuyasha, thanks for walking me home." Kagome said smiling.

"Your welcome, goodnight Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her hands. She kept smiling and moved his arms around his neck and he moved his around her waist, then kissed her.

When she went inside she seen Sota standing beside the window with the curtains pulled back stunned, "You and Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Four thirty this afternoon."

"Oh, well, Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree..."

"More like a field." Kagome laughed and she walked off. She laid down across her bed smiling and picked up the phone to call Sango. Sango wasn't surprised. She had known the plan all along. Sango was so excited that now they could officially double date.

Kagome hung up with Sango after an hour of planning outfits and went to sleep. The next four days went by quickly and before she knew it, it was Friday afternoon. She climbed on Inuyasha's bike and he rode her to her house. She kissed him and ran inside to get ready since she only had a few hours. She took a quick shower and ran to her closet. She pulled out a pair of ripped up jeans, a t-shirt that said "Rock Star", and a pair of Etnies. After looking her outfit over a few hundred times she decided it was good. She curled her hair, applied her make up, and pulled her dirt bike out of the garage. By the time she'd put gas in it Inuyasha pulled up on his bicycle. He climbed on the back and she gassed it. They pulled up at a gas station where they were meeting Sango and Miroku and their other friends Katie and Steve. Miroku was on the back of Sango's YZ 125 like Inuyasha was on Kagome's. Steve was hanging on for dear life on Katie's YZ 250.

"Hey guys!" Katie said.

"Hey!" Kagome and Sango both said.

They all looked at the guys on the back of their bikes and laughed. They looked like they had stepped off a roller coaster.

"K... Katie jumped everything she could a... all the way h... here." Steve said.

"Okay, let's go you two can't be late!" Kagome said after they stopped laughing at Steve.

"Yeah, don't want to get yelled at by the band director." Katie joked.

They took off to the school and parked the bikes. Everyone wished Katie and Steve good luck and went to sit down in the gym. While the cheerleaders were doing their routine, which no one watched, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seemed out of it tonight."

"Sorry."

Then the band came out and they stood and cheered with Miroku and Sango. The band started playing and the crowd erupted in laughter. The bass drum player's buttons hadn't been fastened right on his suit and his pants had fallen revealing his bright pink underwear! The band went to do their 360-degree turn and he fell! After the fight song was done everyone left. No one would stop teasing Korey, the bass drum player, that whole night. He even got kicked out of band and grounded by his mom for it until his senior year! His girlfriend, Kayla, dumped him right on the spot afterwards realizing she was too good for him and her and Katie teased him.


End file.
